Courtship and Marriage
by apol
Summary: YEBAH!! Another sappy fic centered on Heero and Relena once again. Please read and review. THANKS!!!!


To all my readers,

To all my readers, thank you very much for reading my fanfics. You just don't know how much I appreciate it. Anyway, I'll do my best to write more fanfics that you would love. Here's a new sap fic again. Heero is also OOC here and will sing again.

Heero: I have such a beautiful voice!

~_~ _kapal naman ng mukha_....

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

Courtship and Marriage

Heero Yuy nervously knocked at the Peacecraft Mansion, he cradled the bouquet of fresh red roses in his arms carfeully. The door opened by a very pregnant Lucrezia Noin who was suprised to see Heero at their doorstep.

"Heero! Nice to see you here. Come do come in." Noin stepped aside for Heero to come inside the mansion.

Heero looked at her. "Um...is Relena here? Oh yeah, congratulations."

"Thank you. Yes, Relena's here. Follow me to the living room." Noin went towards the living room and pointed the couch. "Why don't you sit there while I call her."

Heero sat down. "Thank you." He placed the roses beside him carefully, as if they were made of porcelain.

"Nice roses. Anyway, I'll just call her." Noin left the living room with a big smile on her face. 

After about a minute, Zechs came in the living room to read some magazines then he noticed Heero. Heero saw him enter and he stood up. They just stared there for a moment. Zechs noticed that Heero was nicely dressed in a cream long-sleeved polo and black slacks. _I wonder what he's doing here._ His eyes travelled down to the roses lying at the couch. _Oh...love is in the air._ "It's alright Heero, just sit down."

Heero nodded and obeyed. He watched as the older man retrieved some magazines on the rack and turned to face Heero. "Want to read some while waiting?" Zechs extended his arm towards Heero with a magazine on his hand.

"No sir, thank you." 

Zechs got some more magazine plus some newspapers. When he was about to exit, he faced Heero. "I will not distrub the two of you." Then he got out.

Heero sighed as Zechs went out. He usually feels uneasy when he is around especially when it comes to Relena. As her name came into his mind, he started to feel nervous again. This was his first time to do it. Soon after, Relena came rushing in.

"I'm sorry sir if.... Heero?!" Relena was suprised. _Oh my! Noin didn't tell me that it was Heero._

Heero stood up. "Good evening."

"Good evening too. Um...please take a seat." She sat down across him and she lookes at the fireplace, unable to meet him in the eye.

Heero was shaking a little. He had the courage to look at Relena who was blushing and looked cute in her purple spaghetti strapped dress down to her ankles and her hair tied in a pony tail. Slowly, he rubbed his hands together. _Come on Yuy, you can do this. We had enough practice_. He clearned his throat which earned him her full attention. "I came here tonight for one thing that I have been wanting to do for such a long time." Carefully, he cradled the roses in his arms. He stood up and kneeled before Relena. "No words can describe on my love for you. Relena Peacecraft, you are the only one who can make my heart beat with love and true happiness. I love you. Can you be mine?" He gave the roses to Relena, which she gladly accepted.

"Oh Heero, you're so romantic." She touched his cheeks. "Could you give me time? If you truly love me, you will wait."

Heero smiled and leaned to her hand. "Yes my love. I will wait for your answer, no matter how long it is."

***************

2 weeks after...

Relena was already dressed in her blue silk pajama and white shirt. While she was brushing her hair, she heard a guitar, playing softly just below her balcony. She went to her balcony to check what was that all about. Heero was standing below the balcony with Duo beside him playing the guitar, Quatre playing the violin, Trowa who just started to play with his flute and Wufei was even there to be a back-up singer. Heero bowed down. "Relena Peacecraft, please listen to my serenade..."

Ooh, ooh  
_When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that's around you  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength  
I'll be your hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call  
Was standing here all along  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
(Give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun  
  
Just close your eyes each lovin' day  
(Each lovin', each lovin' day)  
And know this feeling won't go away  
(No)  
Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
Over and over I fall  
(Over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life, baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
(I will take you in my arms)  
And hold you right where you belong  
(Right where you belong)  
Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you, baby  
  
Just close your eyes each lovin' day  
(Each lovin' day)  
And know this feeling won't go away  
(No)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise youOoh, ooh  
  
When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that's around you  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength  
I'll be your hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call  
Was standing here all along  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
(Give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun  
  
Just close your eyes each lovin' day  
(Each lovin', each lovin' day)  
And know this feeling won't go away  
(No)  
Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
Over and over I fall  
(Over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life, baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
(I will take you in my arms)  
And hold you right where you belong  
(Right where you belong)  
Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you, baby  
  
Just close your eyes each lovin' day  
(Each lovin' day)  
And know this feeling won't go away  
(No)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you_

Heero ascended to her balcony with the help of the trellis. He handed her a single white rose, symbolizing his pure and clean intentions to her. "I love you, Relena."

Relena smiled and leaned to his ears. "I love you too."

His eyes widened and his smile brightened. For the first time in his life, he truly felt happiness. He jumped over to the railing, he signaled something to the other boys and they started playing a soft music. He danced his first and only true love in the balcony. Silently, they were dancing and cherishing the first night of their new relationship.

Zechs and Noin were watching the whole time through the window of their bedroom. 

"Awww...that was so sweet!" Noin said while swinging to the music.

Zechs wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I wish I thought of that."

As the music fadded. Heero leaned in and kissed Relena at the cheek. "Goodnight my love, have a wonderful sleep."

Relena kissed Heero on his cheek. "Goodnight and sweet dreams." She turned and walked back to her room. Heero watched her until she closed the sliding glass door. She waved at him and closed the sky blue curtains. With that Heero descended down the balcony and left the Peacecraft grounds with his friends.

***************

3 months after...

Heero stopped his car in front of Relena's office. Relena emerged out of the building and went inside his car. "Hello sweetie." She kissed him on the cheeks. 

"Hello baby." He kissed her too in her cheeks. He started the car and drove to their favorite restaurant. When they got there, Heero opened the car for Relena and helped her out. They went inside the restaurant and sat on their favorite spot with a view of a Japanese garden. The waiter approached them and got their order. Heero retrieved a black box from his pocket, he grabbed Relena's hand gently and placed the box in her hand. Her eyes widened.

"Open it up." 

Relena gingerly lifted the lid off. She gasped as she saw the necklace with a crystal shaped in an angel.

"That is a promise that I will keep you pure and virgin until we are married."

Relena looked up at him with teary eyes. _Married? He has plans..._

Heero stood up and removed the necklace from the box. He stood behind her and placed the necklace on her neck then he went back to chair to sit down. "It looks perfect on you sweatheart!" He reached out and wiped the tear that fell down on her cheek. "I'm glad you liked it. The food is on it's way."

Relena laughed as the waiter placed their food on the table.

***************

Exactly one year after...

Heero and Relena were eating dinner at one of the plush restaurant in the city. Relena was having a heavy heart, thinking that Heero forgot that it was their anniversary. He didn't greet her yet in any way. Earlier that day, she called him from her office to his office and greeted him and all he could say was thank you. Relena pushed the half-eaten plate aside. Heero looked up at her.

"What's wrong? Are you not hungry?"

Relena just looked at him and nodded. Heero signaled at one of the waiters to get their plates. The waiter got it and replaced it with much smaller plates. Silence fell upon the two lovers. Relena couldn't take it anymore and decided to get a straight answer from Heero.

"Don't you think you are forgetting..."

"Dessert?" Heero cut her off with a smile on his face. The waiter approached them with a chocolate mousse, designed like a small cake.

Relena turned towards the window to observe the people walking on the street, feeling some fresh new tears threaten to fall from her eyes. 

"Sweetie, want some?" Heero touched her fingers. "The dessert tastes good. I'm sure you'll love it."

Relena turned and looked at the dessert. Her eyes widened as she saw a ring with a diamond on top of the chocolate mousse. Heero smiled at her reactions. "Happy anniversary baby! Will you marry me?"

Relena was too speechless and she nodded while crying. Heero took the ring and licked the chocolate, he slid it on Relena's slender fingers. He stood up and offered his hand as a gesture of inviting her for a dance. Relena complied. Once again, they danced the night away just like the first night of the joining of their hearts.

***************

6 months later...

Heero was now standing in the altar with Relena beside him. He couldn't concentrate on what the priest was saying. His mind continued to played about the past events that happened to both of them. He would never forget the way Relena looked when she was walking down the aisle with her brother beside her. Even through the veil, he could see her radiant smile, making her the most beautiful bride that he has ever seen.

"Do you Heero Yuy take Relena Peacecraft..."

From the moment Relena came into his life, he already knew the answer. He slid the gold band to her finger.

...till death do you part?" The preist looked at him.

"I do."

"And do you Relena Peacecraft take Heero Yuy..."

Relena looked at Heero through her veil and slid the ring to his finger. He would definetly be the man she would spend the rest of her life.

...till death do you part?" The priest looked at her.

"I do."

The priest smiled at the new young couple. "And now may I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Heero Yuy." He turned to Heero. "You may now kiss your bride."

Heero lifted Relena's veil. For the first time, he kissed Relena passionately on her lips. 

At the reception, the couple was busy accepting gifts and endless congartulations. After the dinner, Heero got the mic and waved at everybody. "My wife and I would like to thank everyone for sharing your time with us. As a suprise, my wife and I will be singing a song that we both loved."

Relena went beside him and got another mic. Heero signaled at the orchestra to begin...

Heero: My love, there's only you in my life.  
The only thing that's right.

Heero grasps Relena's hand

Relena: My first love, you're every breath that I take,  
You're every step I make.

Both: And I, I want to share all my love with you;  
No one else will do.

Heero: And your eyes

Relena: your eyes,

Both: They tell me how much you care.  
Oh yes, you will always be my endless love.  
Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one,  
Our love has just begun.

Relena: Forever, I'll hold you close in my arms,  
I can't resist your charms.

Both: But love, I'll be a fool for you I'm sure  
You know I don't mind.  
Cause baby you, you mean the world to me.  
Oh, I know I found in you my endless love...

(Musical)  
Heero starts dancing Relena in a slow waltz.

Both: And love, I'll be a fool for you, I'm sure  


Relena: You know I don't mind...

Heero: I don't mind, you know I don't mind

Both: Yes, you'll be the only love  
Cause love, you're my endless love  
Cause love, I have this time, I'll give it all you...

Relena: My love...

Both: My endless love...

The audienced stood up and clapped. Heero kissed Relena on the lips. He broke it and his lips travelled to her ears. "Can't wait for tonight."

Relena blushed and buried her face on his chest. It's time for them for know each other physically, granted to them by God through their marriage...

Awww...another sappy fic!

Heero: Zechs was so good!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!

Adin: papa?!

Heero: Adin, did you say something?

Yes, he said BAKA!

Any suggestion or comments? Please write them to me at [][1]heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

   [1]: mailto:heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph



End file.
